Love Is Not What It Seems
by 1thplush
Summary: Nathan and Haley have lived next door to each other for years. They hate each others guts. but when their other halfs split they join forces to win them back. but is true love closer then they realise.
1. The Introductions

Authors note: I kind of took this idea from the film ' Drive Me Crazy' but I don't own the movie or one tree hill. But I wished I owned James Lafferty (Nathan) and Chad Michael Murray (Lucas).

And also English was not my strong point in school. So sorry for the poor language.

Summary

Nathan and Haley have lived next door to each other all their lives but instead of being the best of friends they hate each other. Nathan is with Payton and Haley is with Lucas. But they are forced to unite in order to salvage their relationships with the ones that they love. Or is true love staring right in their faces all their life over the garden fence.

Chapter 1

What should I wear today, Haley James thought to herself. Haley James was the most popular girl in school. She was destined to be Prom Queen, Head Cheerleader and date the most popular boy in school. This was her final year at Tree Hill High and she wanted it to be best ever.

Next Door

There he was, the most hated guy in the world or maybe just in Tree Hill. Nathan Scott is a what the likes of Haley James would call a loser with a big fat capital L. Despite being on the Basketball team he was not in with the 'in crowd'. He hates the whole idea of it. But not as much he hated her.

Both of them have lived next day to each other all their lives but has not once passed a comment that was remotely nice. They lived totally different lives and nothing is going to change that.

Haley finally decided on what she wanted to wear it had only took her about an hour to decide, which is record time for her. Unlike Haley it takes Nathan a whole of about five minutes to find a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He didn't care what people thought of him because to him it was only school not a fashion show.

Over at the James House

Haley sat down at the dining table. Her mum was busy slaving over her manicured nails to make sure they were perfect. Her father was at the table trying to be engrossed in his newspaper so he doesn't have to be active in a conversation with his wife or daughter. Annie the housekeeper was the only one that was actually working.

"Dad, can you give me my allowance now because I have seen the most fabulous shoes in the world" pleaded Haley.

Without no arguments her dad just handed over the money without even moving her eyes off his paper.

" Thanks daddy" squealed Haley.

With that she rose from her seat and made her way to the front door of her house.

"Bye everyone" she shouted whilst walked.

Scott's House

Nathan walked in the kitchen and as usually there was his mum and dad arguing over something that probably started out small.

"Good Morning my two loving parents, I love to see getting on so well on this fine day!" Nathan said in a sarcastic tone.

But as usual they didn't hear this comment of his. Nathan just looks at them and rolls his eyes. He realised they haven't even notice that he has walked in the room. In fact the only time they want him is when they want to use him to play each other off against one other. Nathan picks up a piece of fruit and leaves them to it. Despite being angry with them he still shouts bye back.

Both of doors of the James and Scott's houses open at the same time and out steps Haley and Nathan. The doors slam behind them. With the slamming of the doors it makes the both of them look at each other. Haley and Nathan stare for a second at each other then a car horn breaks the stare.

The car horn belongs to a red SUV. That SUV belongs to the one and only Lucas Scott. Haley's boyfriend. Also, Nathan's dreaded half brother. Same father, different mother. A long story.

"Hey Baby, you are looking hot as ever" shouted Lucas.

"Not as sexy as you do" replied Haley.

"Pathetic" muttered Nathan to himself.

Haley runs up to Lucas and they start passionately making out in front of Nathan. He could not help but to stare.

Haley saw Nathan looking at them and broke away from Lucas.

"Come lets go" she said.

Haley and Lucas made their way to Lucas's car and got in. Lucas turned the key in the ignition and sped off.

Nathan stood there still staring and thinking about what he has just witnessed. Why did he care? It was only his selfish 'brother' and that bitch from next door. Why was he even fretting over this?

"Nate, hello is there anyone there?" said a voice that broke his concentration.

There stood Payton Sawyer, Nathan's other half. The love of his life. Nothing else matters. Especially those two! He welcomed with a kiss.

"Sorry I was miles away but I am all here now" he said apologetic.

"That's o.k. you made it up with that kiss but if you really sorry you would kiss me again." she said with a smile.

Nate pulled her in and kissed her passionately just like Lucas did with Haley before. Again' he thought why was he thinking this? Why was he even thinking about Haley at all?

TBC…….

Please review so that I could see your comments good or bad.


	2. Everything Is Normal At Tree Hill High

Authors Note: Thanks for the review keep them coming. hope you like this new chapter, don't worry the story will soon develop and we see more Naley in future chapters.

Enjoy this next chapter

Love daggogirl

Chapter 2

At the school lockers

Lucas and Haley was doing what they do best and that was making out.

"Please can you can just stop doing that for about five minutes." teased Brooke Davis, Haley's best friend and of course Cheerleader and popular.

"Hi there Brooke," Haley beamed.

"So, you are all set for tonight's basketball match, Lucas" said Brooke.

"I was born to be ready" Lucas replied, then turns to Haley, "isn't that right baby"

"That's right" Haley said then sealing it with a kiss.

At the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, we can try that new Indie club I was telling you about, tonight" said Peyton.

"Sorry what was that?" said Nate confused.

Again Nathan was to engrossed in what was happening at the other end of the corridor. There they was again, flaunting themselves so the whole world could see. He already hate the fact that he and Lucas was remotely related but what he hated more was her. There was something her that he could not put his finger. All his life he wanted to know what really what on Haley James brain or was her head really filled with air. He wanted to know what makes her ticks. Whilst thinking of this Peyton again repeated what she said to him beforehand and usual Nathan wasn't listening.

"Hello, earth to Nathan is there anybody there" jokily said Peyton whilst waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Pey, it just this game that we have tonight I am just kind of spaced out" said Nate.

"So it is no then!" Peyton said shaking her head.

"No to what" said a confused looking Nathan.

"To the Club, Oh My God I don't even why I bother anymore, you never listen to me. Also since you been on the basketball team you have been even more distant then usual" she ranted.

And as usual Nathan wasn't even attempting to listen to her because all his focus was on Haley James. Why? He thought why do I care about that.

The bell rang which irrupted Nathan's thought, Peyton's ranting and Lucas and Haley's make out session.

History Class

Haley couldn't care about what in the past because to her the past is the past right and why should we have to relive it. Also on her mind was Nathan Scott. She saw him out there in the corridor looking at her and Lucas make out. God what was his problem? He is so weird, kinda cute but still weird. She stopped fretting about Nathan Scott and thinking how perfect her life is. She has everything that she had dreamed for and much more. She knew that everything is perfect.

Couple of doors to the right of history was maths.

There sat Nathan. Dwelling in his thoughts rather then numbers. Tonight was going to be a big night for him. First basketball game of the season and tonight is going be the night when finally declares his love to only girl that he has ever loved. Tonight he is going to……the sound of the bell once stopped Nate's thought and feelings, it was back to reality for him.

Lunch

At the poplar's table sat Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Tim (Brooke's Boyfriend) as well as some other jocks and cheerleaders.

The conversation consists of the party that was happening at Lucas house after the game. Win or lose there was always a party but they always win.

"Listen guys when we beat them tonight we are going to celebrate with style and the best place to do that is at my house" coaxed Lucas.

All the Jocks nodded in agreement with Lucas.

"What if you lose, tonight" Hales said.

Lucas and the rest of the table just looked at her if she has just been found guilty of murder or something.

"Don't even joke about those kind of things, Haley" scorned Lucas.

"Sorry, it was just a joke" quietly said Haley.

"That's o.k. baby you weren't thinking" joked Lucas.

Then he turned to his friends and continued the conversation with his friends. Haley just sighed and thought to herself, why is all Lucas ever thinks about winning? And why does he only think about himself. These angst of hers always on the back of her mind but was never issue that she has brought up in conversation.

Other side of the cafeteria sat Nathan, Peyton, Jake and the rest of Nate's friends.

"So, Nate are you ready for tonight's game" said Jake who was Nathan best friend.

"Yeah, it is just a game isn't it," calmly said Nate.

"Don't let Lucas hear you say that," piped up Peyton.

"Why should I care what Lucas thinks or say for that matter anyway" said Nathan crossly.

"Hey, I was just saying that's all" innocently said Peyton.

"Yeah, well next time don't say anything," Nate said to Peyton

"Fine!" shouted Peyton whilst rising from her seat.

"Peyton, come back here!" shouted Nathan after her.

Peyton just carried on walking and shaking her head.

At this point, Nathan was just about to go after her when wise words from his best friend, Jake stopped him from making the situation worse then what it already was. Again, his thoughts crept back in his head. He knew tonight everything would be perfect for everyone.

Please Review Thanx


	3. The Game Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just yet but when I do I will let you know.

Authors Note: Sorry it has been long but other things got in the way i will make sure that i will update regulary.

Chapter 3

The Basketball Game.

The Ravens was leading by 3 points with Nathan scoring two more baskets then Lucas which made Lucas have more reasons to be angry at his half brother Nathan.

On the sides was Haley, Brooke and the rest of the cheerleading squad. Jumping up and down, waving pom poms about whilst screaming the guys names was so much hard work for them. Haley was shouting Lucas name as loud as possible so that everyone in the stadium you could hear especially Lucas. Also a part of her wanted to make that Nathan heard because she knew that it would make him mad that his brother was getting all the attention despite he was the one that was dominating the court.

Nathan did here her and it was putting him off. It really did male him angry that his 'brother' was getting the glory that he rightly deserved. Nate was trying his best to block this out of his mind and play the game the best that he could.

Jake passed Lucas the ball and Nathan was wide open but Lucas took it upon himself to try and score from where he was. He threw the ball, it flew, it looked like it was going in, 10 seconds left on the clock the Ravens needed this basket, the ball hit the rim, the crowd gasp as well as Lucas but Nate was there, caught the ball, put it in the basket and the final whistle went, the crowd cheered, Lucas was pissed and Nate just walked off the court like nothing happen because he knew that nothing will change despite scoring the winning basket. The Ravens had won thanks to Number 23, Nathan Scott.

Haley saw the hatred and angst within in her boyfriends eyes. She ran up to him but he simply dismissed her with a grunt and a shrug. Haley eyes wondered to another Scott brother who knew that he has just made a even bigger enemy of his half brother. She had in the right mind to go over there and tell him what is what. But something inside her stopped her. She did not know what.

In The Locker Room.

Lucas was repeatedly punching his locker door wishing it was Nathan face. Nathan walked in the dressing room and saw Lucas pounding the locker, he knew what he was thinking because he would have done the same. That is why it was weird that they were actually brothers. Nathan dodged Lucas and quickly got an shower and changed hoping Lucas wouldn't start.

Haley was patiently waiting for Lucas and also worried what kind of mood that he would be in which she knew what the answer that would be. The door of the Gym opened and walked out was a tall, dark and handsome guy. Nathan Scott. God she hated this guy and it is his fault that her boyfriend will be in a mood tonight.

"I hope you are proud of yourself, Nathan" she spat.

Nathan looked her and shook his head he was not in the mood for this.

"Hey, I am talking to you, Nathan Scott" Haley Shouted.

Nathan knew that she was not going to stop bothering him.

"Listen, Haley I am not going to get in a verbal war with you because I can't be bother with a bimbo at the moment" Nathan politely said.

Haley just stood their speechless as she saw Nathan walk away. What is his problem? And why do I care so much? Then she saw Lucas walking out of the door the Gym and his face said it all. It was going be one hell of a night.

Nathan could not believe the cheek of Haley. How dare try and start a fight with him. It had nothing to do with her. This was between me and Lucas not her. Good he hated her so much. Why was he even fretting over this? That's when he saw her. A vision of beauty. Peyton Sawyer. The love of his life. All thoughts of Haley where gone but still lingered.

Please review Thanx Love Daggogirl x x x x


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever that includes One Tree Hill and the actors that are involved in the show, which is a shame because this is an awesome show.

Authors note: thanks for the reviews so far keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The Party.

It was a typical Lucas Scott party, a room that was jam-packed with drunken, drugged up to the eyeballs and sex starved teenagers. Amongst these teens was the golden couple, Haley James and Lucas Scott. They were just as drunk as the rest of the room. They were still centre of attention even when they were fuelled up with alcohol.

Haley was only focused on one person in that room and that was her boyfriend Lucas Scott. When he came out of that Gym door he was in a right mood thanks to that brother of his. All he wanted to do was getting drunk and was not interested in Haley at all and also the fact that she waited for him after the game. Soon as he got at the party he had been drinking like there was no tomorrow all night. He had about ten shots of the hard stuff in less then five minutes of arriving. But he was paying a lot attention to her more then before so she couldn't't of complained or could she?

"Lucas, we need to talk?" Haley whispered in his ear.

Lucas nodded and the walked out the Beach House hand in hand.

Whilst the famous Lucas Scott's party was happening, both Nathan and Peyton were walking along the beach.

The sky was clear, stars were shining and the moon was glistening on top of the sea. It was perfect. She was as well as Nate looked in her eyes. He thought they would be the perfect place to be lost in. This was it. This was the moment. It was perfect nothing could ruin. This was meant to be.

Haley and Lucas exited the party and headed towards the beach.

"Luke, we need to talk," said Haley.

"Why talk when we could be doing something else," chuckled Lucas grabbing hold of Haley and kissing her passionately.

"No, Lucas we do really need to talk," Haley said whilst pushing Lucas away from her.

"Why do we have talk when there is nothing talk about," laughed Lucas, "You and I don't do talking we never have done."

"That's why we should talk because all you care about is yourself" fumed Haley.

Lucas just looked and laughed at her, which made her angrier.

"What's so funny?" said Haley.

"You," chuckled Lucas, "Me, thinking of myself, you are one of the most selfish person I ever know that's why we are so good together, Hales."

"How dare you say that I am selfish I am not selfish," Haley said forcefully as she knew he was kind of right.

"Please, Hales who are you trying to kid. You know you are a bitch, why act like its not true, that's why we are together because you are what you are. You are Haley James, the schools number one bitch with a heart at times." Laughed Lucas.

"Is that what you think of me, after anything that I have done for you that is what you think about me isn't it." She said with a tone of rejection in her words.

"Listen, Hales. You and I are only together because you are head cheerleader and I am star of the Basketball team but that's as far as it goes. Us together will only be right. It is the way high school works you know that as well as I do, so don't try and sugarcoat something that isn't there because you know better. I don't love you, I like you Hales but loving you is not going to happen ever. So, come lets go back to the party we have wasted enough time talking about nothing," Lucas chimed.

Hales looked into his eyes there was no signs of love. She could tell that he was serious. After everything that they have been through, she honestly that he loved her. Well she had enough and she was going tell him what he can do. She knew how to as well because he is a Scott and he evil just like his is.

"Oh my god, you actually thought I loved you, please as if. I used you to get where I am today. You are just another conquest that I can now tick off. Well, now I have you out of my system I can go enjoy myself for once." With this she walked away leaving him gob smacked and used but to make it even more vicious she turned around for one more blow at his ego, "in that little speech of yours you got one thing wrong, you are not the star of Basketball team, your half brother is a much better player then you will ever be and he showed that tonight when he won that game not you and maybe I hooked up with the wrong Scott brother, see ya loser."

"You're a whore, Haley James," shouted Lucas, "nothing but a whore."

That was it thought Haley, that was the end of the perfect relationship with the only man she ever really truly cared about. Why, did this happen. Tears came from those big brown eyes of hers. She knew that she couldn't't go back to the party coz he was there. So, she decided to head down the beach. She knew that she couldn't't look back as it already hurts too much as it is. She walked along the beach, sobbing quietly to herself.

Along the beach, Nathan and Peyton stood. This was the moment everything was perfect.

"Peyton, I have something to tell you," Nathan softly spoke.

"Before you do I have something really important to tell you first" Peyton anguished

"O.K. You first" said Nate.

"You know that I love you but…" Peyton trailed off

"But what?" Nathan encouraged

"I have been seeing someone else," She blurted out.

That was it his world had came crashing down in a matter of seconds.

"Why? How? Who?" Nathan questioned.

"It just happened I never meant for it to it just did." She cried

"Who is it, Peyton?" shouted Nathan

"Lucas" she said softly

That was the name that he did not want to hear ever but he did hear it and he heard it with the words Peyton, seeing someone else and his name.

"How could you do this to me. I could of handle it if you had been seeing someone I don't know but Lucas you know how much I hate him." Nathan screamed at her.

"Nathan, I am so sorry please forgive me" protested Peyton.

"Get out face now, Peyton" shouted Nate.

With this Peyton left leaving Nathan standing by the sea with tears in his eyes and an engagement ring in his hand. It was over.

AN: I am so sorry you waited so long for this I have been too busy to have time to write but I will try and make the effort to make time to keep this updated in the future.


	5. Two Broken Hearts Seek Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill and the actors that are involved in the show.

Authors Note: Sorry that it has been so late since the last update but I have been so busy here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Two broken hearts seek revenge 

Haley set off down the beach leaving the only guy that she ever cared about. How could she such a loser and fall for someone like Lucas Scott. Haley kept asking these questions over and over again. Beating herself over someone like Lucas that she did not see the scene that unfolded in front of her. Without looking in front of her she walked right into something that she shouldn't have walked into.

Nathan could not believe it he had just let the love of his life just walks away and he didn't try stopping her. What was he doing was he that big of coward that Lucas always said that he was at basketball practice. Why was he even thinking about Lucas and what he says he is just a jackass that he is? He turned away from once that was a beautiful and prefect view into the eyes of chocolate brown.

Those icy blue burned into her eyes. This was unbelievable spark that jolted through her body.

'Well well if isn't Haley James, what do you want?' said the sarcastic voice.

The voice sent Haley straight back to reality and focus.

'From you nothing, if you excuse me I have had a really bad night,' said Haley.

'That's it no bitchy comments, no bigging up the big man Lucas Scott, just I have had bad night and you are just walking away' said Nate angrily.

Hales just looked at him and knew that he was upset with something and was taking out on her.

'No' she simply said and with that she turned a walk away.

Nate was dumbfounded. Haley James had just walked away and all did was insult her and she did not reply or fight back as he expected her to do. Something inside of him just screamed out.

'Hales, I am sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you. You just caught at a really bad time. Peyton broke with me' shouted Nathan.

When Nathan shouted this Haley stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know what made her stop like that but it was something in his voice that made her want to listen more to him. She turned around and looked into those blue eyes once again.

'I am sorry to hear that' Hales said to Nathan with deep concern for him.

She started to walk over to where he was stood.

'You know what the best part was' Nate chuckled

'What?' Hales said confused wondering why he was chuckling the way that he was.

'I was going to ask her to marry me' Nathan simply said whilst pulling out the ring out of his pocket.

Haley could not believe it. This was something she didn't expect especially from someone like Nathan Scott. For once Haley was lost for words. No one would ever give her something this or something like that. Nathan must truly love Peyton. Why did Peyton say no.

'Did she say no' Haley blurted out from her thoughts.

Nate looked at her and saw the scared look on her face as if he was going to shout at her or something.

'I only wish she did then I wouldn't of heard what she really said' Nate said softly but angrily.

'O.k. I am sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to' said Haley, 'I will just go,' with that Haley just about to rise when a big strong hand softly touched her by the arm and that soft warm voice came.

'No, please don't go not just yet' he said softly.

Both of them sat there for a while in silence it was Nathan who broke it.

'She was seeing someone else' was the icebreaker.

'Oh, really,' Hales said, 'did she say who'

Nate looked at her should he tell her that it was her beloved boyfriend that she some reason liked or keep his mouth. He decided that she deserved the truth.

'Yes' Nate said.

Hales looked at him waiting for him to say who it was.

'It was Lucas' Nathan said 'he is the guy that she is seeing'

Hale could not believe it her boyfriend was cheating on her with his own brother's girlfriend. How could he? She knew that he was evil but this was too far.

'Just great another reason to hate him' Haley said angrily, 'good job I broke with him.'

'You did' Nate said surprised

'Yeah just about an hour ago' Hales simply said.

'I thought you were prefect for each other' Nathan said.

'Yeah, well not everyone is perfect for each other' spat Haley, which was clear direct aim at Peyton.

'Hey, don't bring Peyton into this, it was your self centred boyfriend that did this' Nate spat back.

'It takes two to tango' Haley said and with this she stood up and walked away leaving Nathan there on his own.

Nathan just sat there and did nothing just like he did with Peyton but this one hurt more then it did when it came to Peyton. For some reason he knew that he was in the wrong and need to fix this some how. He stood up and walked back towards his car hoping to find Haley on the way.

As he left there was something twinkling in the sand. It was the diamond ring that he had brought for Peyton was lying alone and meaningless just like his life now.

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter new one up soon.


	6. The Flawless Plan

Hatred best served with the enemy. 

Haley sat on her bed in her room thinking about what happened tonight. She had everything now she has nothing. Thoughts were running through her mind on how she was going to get her own back on Lucas. He made her feel like she was nothing and it was this feeling that made her want to reek revenge. How? was the main question that was playing on her mind. She knew that Lucas would get jealous very quickly if she were seen with some other guy that wasn't him. Her first initial thought was to use Tim to make him jealous with but that's when she saw the light.

Nathan arrived back home and with hearing his parents arguing in the kitchen he headed straight upstairs. He entered his room and switched the light on then slumped down on his bed. Nate closed eyes trying so hard to forget everything that has happened but it was there strong in his mind. Then the ringing that filled the room stopped his thoughts. Nate picked up the phone tiredly.

"Hello, Nate speaking" said Nathan tiredly.

"Hi, Nathan its me Haley" Haley forced.

"Hales, what do you want now?" Nathan said.

"Well, I have been thinking you want to get back with Peyton and I want revenge on Lucas so I think me and you should team up and make both of them jealous and well pretend to boyfriend and girlfriend. This should make them both come back to us and well I hope anyway, so what do u think," Hales said quickly.

Nate lay there dumbfounded. His head was saying no and just brood for the rest of his days or go along with this crazy plan of Haley's, which could work.

"o.k. but this better work," Nate found himself saying.

"o.k. I understand if you don't want to do it" Haley rambled on.

"Hales, I said yes I will do it," laughed Nate.

"You did, oh ok we need to come up with something before school so it looks real," Hales told Nate.

"How about now then?" Nate said.

"Right I will be right over" Haley said.

"No!" Nate said quickly.

Nathan didn't want Haley to come over there because he could still hear his father and mother in the background still arguing.

"Ok then, where?" Hales said coolly.

"By the Docks, 7am," Nate said.

"O.k. See you there," Hales said cheerfully, "Bye."

"Bye, Hales," Nathan said.

Haley was over the moon she had want she wanted once again and this time she was going to use this to her advantage.

Nathan lay there on his bed and mind started to wonder. Thoughts ran from Peyton to Lucas then it focus on Haley and her plan. If this plan works Peyton will be his again but does he want this. Whatever he wants the only person that could help him is Haley.

Seeing the light go off in his bedroom she wondered if this was going to work. After all both Nathan and her are totally different. It had to work because for once and for all Lucas Scott is going to get what's coming to him and what better way to do this then pretend to go out with the one person he truly hates.


End file.
